Ratchet & Clank: Power of Deliaxi
by R and C Storyteller
Summary: What happens when Ratchet has absorbed a evil power that has to be stopped. Will Ratchet be the bad guy. Will the Lombax race be destroyed R
1. Invasion on Healilo

Ratchet & Clank: Power of Deliaxi

There are some tales that hasn't been told about Ratchet and Clank. Some tales feature powers, new weapons, new people, and new ways to blow things sky high. This tale tells about a power that shouldn't have been messed with. Risking your life for the universe is worth it, right? It all starts when the duo is on the planet Healilo. Healilo is being overrun by space ninja's. Before, it was a peaceful urban city with nonviolent wildlife. But, now it's in an intergalactic warzone, houses have large holes in the roof because of large fireballs. Most of the city is on fire or crashing down. Ratchet is in a large building bashing space ninjas back with his Lighting Ravager. The whip is cracking back and forth. His new armor has sword marks across the front and back, his helmet is black. His brand new armor, ruined. But that didn't worry him much because that's what usually happens. Anyway Clank is blasting rockets and using his flame-thrower.

"Eat this!" Ratchet yelled as he pounced into the air and slammed his whip and made a large lighting wave. A ninja tried to sneak up on him but, Clank got the last blast.

"Hurry!" A female Lombax yelled as she was on top debris hopping from ledge to wall, then to falling debris to ledge, then finally ledge to open wall.

Ratchet jumped and Clank boosted him all the though the wall. They landed on a thin board.

"Whoa" Ratchet said then fell off the plank but Clank boosted all the way back to it. He balanced himself and started to walk across it until there was a large gap. On the other side was a large water tower with the Lombax in it, she was staring at him with a smirk. He jumped across and then blue panels formed under him.

"Nice trick, Sid" Ratchet said.

"No prob" Sid said with the same smirk.

He ran across the space with the cobalt panels under him. Sid saw the slender wood, and the opening of a house that led to the streets. Ratchet looked at her confused face.

"What's wrong" Ratchet asked.

"Looks like are route has been cut off, we're going to have to jump" Sid said.

She ran and jumped of the water tower and slid down the pole. Ratchet put on his Grind Boots and slid on the slim wood and jumped into the backyard. He hopped over the fence that led to a street. Sid was half-way down the pole; Ratchet pulled out his Dual Viper and started blasting ninjas. Just then a hefty militia ran at him. Sid just got down, and she began to put a shield. Ratchet put a hand in front of her and put on a blue glove on his left hand. It had a red tank, and on the other side of the tank was clear. In the center of his palm was an undersized hole. He shot a tornado through his glove and wherever his hand went the tornado followed. He shot his Dual Viper in his right hand. He tried to blast most of the ninjas but he also tried to guide the tornado. Sid shot blue disks out of her hand at the ninjas. Just then, Ratchet put away his Dual Viper and then, shot fire out of the glove at the tornado. Now the tornado was formed into a bonfire tornado. And still the tornado went wherever Ratchet's hand wanted to go. He sucked up all the ninja and scorched them.

"Whoa" Sid said with bewilderment.

"Like what you see" Ratchet said and he waved over the glove like a hand model.

"What is that?" Sid asked.

"FTG 2.0" Ratchet said.

"Huh?" Sid said.

"Fire Tornado Glove 2.0" Ratchet explained.

"Why is it 2.0" Sid asked.

"Let's just say that fire tornados torpedoes don't go well together" Ratchet said.

"Okay…….. Let's get going" Sid said.

Sid started running, with Ratchet behind him but stopped because of the humongous swamp beast that fell of a outsized freighter.

"I got this Ratchet" Clank said

Clank popped of his back and began to turn into Super Clank. Ratchet looked astonished.

"When did you learn to do that?" He yelled.

"Remember when I turned large on planet Dobbo" Clank asked.

Ratchet climbed up his leg. Then he got on his back.

"You downloaded the mechanism program didn't you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I did" Clank said.

Then Sid was next to him all of a sudden. It startled him, but he remembered that she was super athletic.

"Hyahh" Clank yelled as he karate chops the swamp beast shell in half. Then the beast disintegrates into nothing. Clank kept running through the streets of Healilo.

"Poor Healilo city didn't even stand a chance" Sid whispered. Sid looked miserable.

"Don't worry this planet will be repaired." Ratchet said peacefully.

"I remember the Joey the market man getting my attention with his very low prices" Sid said as she looked at the little shack.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down" Ratchet said with smile.

"Really, you think I'm 5" Sid looked at him with a stern face.

"Guys" Clank said.

"What" Ratchet said he looked ahead of him.

It was a large red aura forming in front of them. It let out a large screech and blew everyone down.

**Suspense is building isn't it? Check into chapter 2 later on.**


	2. Serprate Ways

Ratchet and Clank Power of Deliaxi

First I want to give Geinea Lombax credit,for encouraging me

(In this chapter Clank will not be in it, also Ratchet's parts are bigger than Sid's)

Ratchet fell off the his compainion's shoulder into a large,metal a moments, he laided there lifeless.

"What happened" He managed to say.

He got up and saw that his helmet screen was cracked all over. He took off the helmet and tossed it to the ground. He looked around for any ninja's.

"All clear" He said.

Just then the crater started to go down like an elevator. Then it had a sudden drop and fell like a rock from a high skyscraper. Ratchet floated above the ground about three feet. He tried to put on his Gravity boots in mid-air. He got on both of his boots; he started to breaststroke through the air to get to the crater elevator. He stuck his foot toward the metal platform and Gravity boots stuck to the metal. Just then the metal crater disappeared, and left Ratchet to free fall. 

Sid woke up in some rubble and looked up and saw the Ancestral Purge Tower about to ravaged. She was at the towers footsteps. She got up ran through the door. She saw the ninja militia about to break the statue of Healilo, the founder of the planet.

She sent sapphire balls at the ninjas. The ninja militia flew everywhere. She proceeded through the statue's room. She walked into gallery room, many ninja's were scattered everywhere in packs on patrol until ordered to destroy the statues. She saw a ladder that led to an assault turret. A ninja was sleeping on the job, in the turret seat. She went up the ladder and took the ninja out of the seat and used her magic to latch him to the wall. 

Ratchet saw a pool of water at the end of his fall. He narrowed him self and made him look like a piercing bullet.

*The Pool*

He fell into the cool water; actually it was quite peaceful to him. He saw a stream ahead of him; he swam ahead until there was slope. That's when the water started to move swiftly. Ratchet was engulfed in the water and shot down stream. He was washed onto a slab of stone; he stood up and saw more slabs of stones ahead. The water current was moving strongly and sometimes washed over the rocks. Ratchet leaped into the air and landed on another slab, he repeated this until there was a boulder blocking his path. He pulled his latest weapon the Earth-Quake Erupter or EQE. It was a medium range shot gun, it was formed like a vacuum except there was no bottom (Where you suck stuff up with) and it was short. He put a clip in it and cocked it back. He blew the boulder away and it broke into to pieces and tumbled down the swirled slope that Ratchet was about jump slab from slab too. He jumped a couple of slabs then he saw a small opening in the wall. 

She hopped in the turret and saw the first militia and fired. She smoked them and left them scorched.

"Kill her" said another female Lombax.

She hopped out of the turret and jumped down to the lower floor.

"Selena" Sid said charging at her with an azure laser beam.

Selena pulled out violet ninja stars and started to throw them in threes.

A Decade Ago

Sid is 22 in the present so she is 12 a decade ago

Selena is 25 now so she is 15 a decade ago

In a peaceful home in Healilo

A tall Lombax walks through the door tired and beat. Two young lombaxes are running around the loft of the house. A mother is working hard on her cooking.

"Come back here Sid" Young Selena said running faster than her sister.

"I JUST WANT TO TWEAK WITH IT" Young Sid shouted, refusing to give back the toy.

She hopped over the couch and ran toward her room. Just then she fell and landed on her toy crushing it making into a pile of rubble.

"YOU SMASHED MY 23 YEAR OLD ACTION FIGURE" Young Selena yelled. Just then Young Sid eyes glowed blue and the part of the toy floated and was re-assembled. Then it flew over to Selena's hands. 

Ratchet started leaping faster toward the hole and then accidently slipped; he got engulfed in the water again and then the small opening turned into a gaping hole. He was washed into a room with a lot of ancient writing on the walls.

"Whoa" Ratchet said looking at the encrypted walls. He saw he was standing on a large Lombax symbol. The room was barely lit. Just then it was lit fully.

"Finally a Lombax to endure the precise changes of Deliaxi" A disembody voice said.

Alarmed, Ratchet pulled out his Alpha Disruptor pointing it at walls.

"Don't be alarmed young one you will be the next descendent of Deliaxi" The voice said.

Just then Ratchet started to float uncontrollably. He looked up and saw an opening in the roof. Soon he was hovering over the underground route. He could see the whole town at the height he was at.

"So young Lombax you do not know of the sacred history do you" The voice said.

"No…." Ratchet said going into a trance.

"Well, once your meet your true form Lombax you will know" The voice said.

A blue aura started to form around and went into like a piercing bullet.

"Where are my manners my name is The Voice" The Voice said.

Just then large blue wings came out of Ratchet's back.

"Hmm for you to control the powers of Deliaxi, you need the precise armor" The Voice said. Black body armor suit, with a blue triangle in the middle, flew toward Ratchet.

"These clothes are from the one and only Deliaxi" The Voice said.

Ratchet snapped out of the trance, and saw the militia of ninja's preparing to take him out of the air. He pulled out his Shard Reaper.

"The agitate you don't they" The Voice asked.

"Yes it was my job to stop the ninja's from attacking." Ratchet said. He pushed the new clothes out of the way and started flying toward the enemies. He unleashed the wrath of the Shard Reaper upon the ninja militia. He flew back to the top of the underground route.

"You want to cleanse this planet don't you" The Voice said.

"Yes" Ratchet said.

"Then you will go through the trials of cleansing" The Voice said 

**Again I want to thank Geinea Lombax for encouragement**

**Chp.3 coming in hot. Lol XD**


	3. Trial of Cleansing

Ratchet and Clank Power of Deliaxi

Chp.3

Trial of Cleansing

Ratchet landed down and touched the ground of the secret passageway.

"Let the trial of cleansing begin" The Voice said.

The ground started to crack and tremble. A gaping hole appeared under Ratchet's feet leaving him to free fall again.

Ratchet yelled looking for something to grab onto. Then his wings expanded flapping allowing him to fly.

"Whoa" He struggled to stay in mid-air and then blue silhouettes of Ratchet started charging at him.

He whipped out the FTG 2.0 and start whipping out tornados and swarming the silhouettes in fury of tornados and fire. The silhouettes vanished, along with Ratchet's wings.

Ratchet screamed twirling in mid-air and at the end of the time-consuming fall was a cerulean riverbed. He landed on a riverbed, ridged rocks were up ahead.

"Young Lombax use the power of Deliaxi" The Voice said.

Just then time slowed, and Ratchet was very swift. He tried to stand up on the riverbed; instead he stood on the water of the riverbed.

"Hmmm you're a natural with the powers, Young Lombax" The Voice said.

Ratchet went into a trance he started to see things that the naked eye couldn't see. He saw more blue silhouettes of him running at him with plasma whips.

"What are these things" Ratchet asked, unleashing the wrath of Earth Quake Erupter on the silhouettes

"They are Nomas, they're the Deliaxi Warriors nemeses" The Voice explains.

Ratchet continues down the riverbed. Along the way, The Voice explains that Deliaxi Warriors battle against the Nomas to make peace on the planet Nexiali. Many warriors fought and won against Nomas with the staff. The staff contains the power full ability to destroy anything. There were many additions that can be added on to the staff that made Deliaxi warrior powerful.

"So this staff, can destroy anything, even planets?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, if you had the right part" The Voice answered.

"Now I have questions about these wings, um do they stay on me forever?" Ratchet requested.

"Until the power source of Deliaxi has vanished." The Voice responded. Ratchet was at a large waterfall.

"Young Lombax don't forget your armor" The Voice said as the armor reappeared. Ratchet looked at the concrete-colored armor with blue triangle in the middle of the chest plate.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that" Ratchet reached for the armor, but the armor started to swirl around him and breaking apart, his armor disappeared turning into his regular clothing, then like a magnet the armor attached to him. The armor was almost skin tight on him.

"Soar off the waterfall" The Voice said.

"What" Ratchet retorted.

"Soar off the waterfall" The Voice repeated.

"I can barely-" But Ratchet was interrupted when a blue aura pushed him off the cliff. Ratchet was motionless trying to figure out what just happened. Ratchet could roughly see Nomas on the surface. His wings started to spread, and then he attempted to flap his wings. Apparently it was working; he then steadied himself and then started to soar over the surface. He pulled out Lighting Ravager and started to whip the Nomas in dust. He landed on the ground and continued through the surface and then there was a forest. A few hours later Ratchet was in thick of the forest. Keeping Ratchet entertained was The Voice with history of the Deliaxi.

"..... So then the war started between the Deliaxi and Nomas" The Voice finished. Then Nomas ambushed him with lasers. Ratchet pulled out Dual Vipers and smoked the Nomas into oblivion. Ratchet noticed that his armor was grazed revealing a spot of his fur. Then his armor started to swarm over the spot healing his wound.

"The armor is a living organism, it will attach and detach and many other functions." The Voice explained.

"That's going to be handy" Ratchet answered. Up ahead, was a meadow with an immense statue of Deliaxi. Deliaxi was a very tall Lombax with a cloak and body armor just like Ratchet's except older.

"What's that" Ratchet asked.

"The Statue Beacon" The Voice answered.

"And it does" Ratchet asked.

"The Beacon assembles a staff" The Voice said.

"How does it do it" Ratchet inquired.

"Well my power will enter the statue thus, creating a signal for the beacon, subsequently other statues on different planets will turn on as a result of assembling parts from our top-notch technology, consequently creating the staff for you." The Voice explained. A blue aura flew into the statue and the cracks glowed blue. A large blue surge of energy flew into the air.

"Young Lombax, I can't reach other planets, get on top of the statue and fix the purge coil." The Voice said straining. Ratchet used his swingshot to get to the statue's shoulder. He hopped on top of the head and the statue started to crumble. It collapsed but then time slowed down and then the pillars aligned into a mixed up stair case. Ratchet then started to jump onto the pillars ascending to the purge coil. Once reached the coil he attached his wrenched to it and screwed it. He jumped back to the last pillar. Then time reversed, Ratchet was back on the pillar and the staff was built and descending to Ratchet's hands.

"The Trial of Cleasning is done" The Voice said.


End file.
